


Scars,Only For You To See.

by Peter_Benjamin_Parker



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Wade Wilson, But in a different way, Falling In Love, First Time, Footballplayer! Wade Wilson, For Peter anyway, M/M, MJ is a good friend, Peter is a sweet nerd, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Sassy Peter, Scarred Wade, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Benjamin_Parker/pseuds/Peter_Benjamin_Parker
Summary: CollegeAU!Wade Wilson seemingly has everything. He's in college, celebrated by his fellow students, the perfect athlete and really handsome.Because his grades are far from stellar and he needs them to stay at an acceptable level to keep his sports-acholarship, he gets assigned to a project with the best student of their year, nerdy little Peter Parker.At first he is reluctant to work with him, but finds himself falling for the dorky little guy faster than he realises, but their forming relationship could stirr some of the things up, that he desperately wanted to stay quiet about.





	Scars,Only For You To See.

**Author's Note:**

> This relativly short fic is a practice-run for a longer High School fic that I have planned out and start to get in the flow of.  
> Some things will be copies of this and other things will be completely different.

"Come on MJ. You know I'm not the type to go watch a football game." Peter whined as MJ dragged him towards the already crowded bleachers of the football-field.  
Even 50 meters away he could already hear the hollering and cheering for the rivaling football-teams, even though the game hadn't even started yet.  
"Come on tiger, this will be good for you." MJ said with pleading but also at the same time authoritative tone that Peter didn't find the strength to fight against.  
He let himself be dragged towards the field, science books still in hand and his bag only slung haphazardly over his left shoulder.  
Upclose, the screams were almost unbearable and the overwhelming smell of alcohol and beer was making him nauseous.  
He curled into himself ever so slightly, not to alert MJ of his uncomfortableness and grabbed one of his advanced chemistry books, burriyng himself in the comfort of the t written words on the already yellowed pages of his used scientific compendium.  
This was what he knew, what he liked, what he was.  
He wasn't cool, he wasn't interested in sports or football or stupid jocks, similiar to those that made his life a living hell in high school with being homophobic assholes.  
Peter was so wrapped up in the topic and possiblities of 'automated flow systems for isotopic analysises of thorium and uranium' that he didn't even notice the cheering becoming louder or the commentator starting in his overly cheerful blabbering, till MJ nuged him into side so hard, the almost stumbled into nameless drunk person #A next to him.  
"They're starting pretty boy. Get your ass out of the book and start cheering." The redhead hissed and pulled him up to his feet.  
"Is that really necessary?" Peter grumbled but begrudingly began to applaud as the opposing teams entered the field.  
"Which one is ours?" He whispered while leaning in MJ's direction who gave him the most unimpressed look ever.  
"Really Peter?"  
"What? I said I don't care." Peter returned with a helpless shrug that didn't deter her from her death-glare in the slightest.  
"That much is obvious." Mj stated and thankfully let her gaze of destruction wander towards the assembling teams again.  
Peter sighed in relief...Catastrophy prevented. There was just nothing worse than an angry MJ, he knew from experience.  
"Our team are the red ones." She said after a while, her voice hoarse from her own cheering.  
Interested to see if he would recognize any one of the players, focused on what was supposedly his college's team.  
He had seen a few team on campus or in lectures, but most of them were complete strangers to him.  
Almost all of them seemed to be the stereotypical-jock-type that Peter had grown to hate in his high-school years.  
Big, muscled, dumb and self-absorbed pricks like Flash had been.  
All them seemed to bask in the attention the crowd was giving them, but no one as much as one particular guy.  
He was huge, towering over everyone else, constantly waving and winking at people with a cocky grin on his face, especially girls in the crowd and calling crude things to the enemy-team or the audience.  
It was ridicioulous how he seemed to be craving the attention and the boost of his ego that was coming with it, though Peter had to begrudingly admit that the man was really (in other words:hot damn) attractive.  
The strong jaw with a hint of stubble, chocolate brown hair, a stupidly gorgeous face, broad shoulders, the crazy thick pectorals, broad arms and thick tighs that were....fully covered at 100°F?  
"Whos the guy with long shirt?" Peter asked suddenly, not turning his gaze away from the guy, desperately hoping to sound casual enough not alert MJ's Peter-signal that she seemed to have.  
"That guy?" MJ replied and pointed towards the right one immideately.  
Peter nodded and to his embarassment he could feel the hint of a blush starting to grace his cheeks.  
MJ gave him a downright wolfish grin at his reaction.  
Not that there was any real reaction per se, Peter thought. That guy was annyoing and not at all super attractive...nope...not at all.  
"That's just DP." MJ said in a tone that was strictly conversationally, but her leering smile showed that she knew excactly what was going on...if there had been something going on...which it totally wasn't.  
"DP?" Peter repeated and turned away from 'DP' to face MJ.  
"Yeah, everyone just calls him Deadpool." She explained in between another holler for their team which was assembling in their formations for the start of the game.  
"Why's that?" Peter said louder, trying to fight against the increasing volume of the people surrounding him.  
"Because he's a fucking savage and totally obliterates the enemy team. That's why most teams play against us only once. He's the best player." MJ stated matter of factly. She hadn't even fully finished when the piercing sound of a whistle signaled the start of the game.  
"He doesn't sound like a nice guy to be around." Peter returned and focused on the game that was already in full motion.  
MJ's smile turned devilishly amused again, atleast as far as Peter could see because she was completely focused on the game at hand.  
"But he is. I could introduce you tiger." She said lowly, turning to look at Peter again, who had turned positivly scarlet.  
"Never in hell I'm gonna be talking to a jock ever again, and certainly not a self-absorbed prick that he seems to be." Peter replied just as lowly, nodding towards 'Deadpool' who had just scored the first point for his team.  
"Not all people are the same Pete..." MJ began as the crowd errupted into a fit of manic cheers and screams, effectivly stopping MJ's and Peter's talk.  
Peter meant what he said.  
You couldn't trust these types of people.  
He had lost count of all the times he had come home with a broken arm or nose, the helplessness that he felt, the angry tears which he never had an outlet for, the sleepless nights because the taunts of 'faggot' and 'homo-bitch' were still ringing in his ear.  
He would never get close to people like this again, people who had to boost their own ego and masculinty by pushing others down.  
'Deadpool' surely was no different, the arrogance he displayed at the beginning of the game was enough to guess what type of guy he was, pretty or not.

After almost three hours Peter had to begrudingly admit, that even with his limited knowledge about this sport, Deadpool was a damn good football-player. It was fascinating to follow his almost effortless moves, even though he sometimes seemed to be unnecessarily violent, sometimes risking to be called of the field.  
Like MJ had described it before the game, the enemy team really had been obliterated and was leaving the field defeated and bruised.  
Peter had caught himself cheering a few times when Deadpool had made another exeptional trick,therefore earning himself more than enough unbearable smug looks from his best friend for centuries to come.  
Before he could even fathom what was happening MJ was pulling him towards the football-field where the team was still gathered with Deadpool standing in their center, obviously giddy with all the praise and attention he was showered with.  
Upclose he was even more attractive.  
His skin was tan, he had dimples that stretched around his mouth when he laughed, his hair looked soft, his abs were killer and his eyes were...wow. He stopped himself right there.  
Without another word, he freed himself from MJ's iron like grip, pulled his bag closer and turned away towards campus, not reacting to the readhead calling his name.  
He would never willingly repeat what happened in high-school, not even for annoying, self-loving attractive football-players with cute smiles.

Peter sat in one the front-rows of the advanced science class he was taking, his back turned towards the rows of slowly filling seats of more or less, probably mostly less, interested students.  
He hadn't answered any of the text-messages or calls MJ had sent him last night.  
He didn't want to talk about it...not that there even was a "it" to talk about.

Before Peter could ponder about the events of the last day any longer, their professor was making her way to her desk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today I have an announcement to make." She said in business-like tone that had most of the snoozing attenders finally snap out of their various naps.  
"We've got a new badge of students that either need to take this class to ensure their remaining in this extraordinary faculty, or need this class to progress in other subjects of their choosing." The professor went on and pointed towards the left side of the room.  
Peter didn't turn, he wasn't interested in new people that would most likely act like he wasn't even there, except for when they needed notes or help with their thesises.  
"To support the weaker students and in simpler words, help them to pass this class, The curriculum and I have decided to assign a project, in which the new attendants will be paired with the best and only the best, of this class...At least if their willing. To make this decision a little easier for those pondering to accept such an offer, if your work is good enough, you will automatically have passed this semester." She explained, earning  low, pained groans from the new students of the left side of the room and more or less extatic gasps of the better students of the class.  
"That chick can't be fucking serious."  
"Oh I assure you Mr. Wilson, that chick, is absolutely fucking serious." The professor replied to one of the new students in the back-row.  
Peter didn't turn, he didn't know a Wilson, he was just too floored by the announcement to do anything but gasp.  
If he was able to this, he would already have made it through this Semester in the beginning of the first quarter of it.  
"I will now read from the list of the pairings we have already prepared. Feel free to raise your hand and accept or decline if you have been lucky enough to be called out. If your name has been stated, you shall come forth to this desk and you will be given your theme for this project. After that you are free to leave the room to get accquainted with each other. I will call you back a few minutes before this class is over." The professor stated matter of factly and took a small white paper out of the depth of her briefcase.  
"So we will paired with nerdy little creepers who won't be able to keep their eyes of me....Great." judging from the voice, the same person as last time spat out, loud enough for the whole room to hear.  
'Wow, what an self absorbed prick' Peter thought but kept his gaze on the professor who wasn't even wavering in her cool demeanor.  
"What a great rendition of what I just said Mr. Wilson, but I would be really grateful, if you would just shut your mouth for the remaining minutes of this class." She replied and lifted the small piece of paper.  
"Sorry teach, I'll be a quiet little lamb now." Wilson quipped back, earning a few chuckles from those around, at least as far as Peter could hear. He had his eyes closed, praying for whatever gods were chilling in the atmossphere above him, that this Wilson-guy wasn't going to be his partner.  
As famous Parker-luck would have it, his prayers werent answered.  
"Parker." The professor called out after seemingly hours of waiting, even though it haf only been minutes.  
Peter scrambled towards the front, keeping his head low, not looking at anybody, back towards the other students and flushed deeply, when someone wholf-whistled from the back-rows.  
As soon as he reached the front where the professor was standing, she turned to him, so that his back was still directed towards the class.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Parker." She said lowly and before Peter could ask what she meant, she had called "Wilson." Towards her desk.  
Peter's look of betrayal must have been heart-wrenching, because she turned towards him.  
"You are the most outstanding student of this class Parker, and if someone can do this, it's you." The professor murmured and gave Peter one of her rare encouraging smiles.  
He was about to reply something, when the leering voice of Wilson had him turning around.  
"Hey there nerdy-boy." Wilson said loudly, earning a few more chuckles from those arround them, "Gonna show me what'cha got?". The arrogance in his tone was overly audible and Peter felt himself thrown back to High-school, where he was always met with the same tone, just before a fist had connected with his nose.  
Peter raised his head ever so slighty, letting his gaze trail quickly over hard muscles and giant arms, that were hidden by a black hoodie, even though it was the middle of summer....Just like...He didn't need to lift his head to know who it was.  
Defeated, he did it anyway, praying with every little fiber of his being that he was wrong.  
But he raised his head, to see Deadpool looking at him, an arrogant smile playing on his lips.  
His prayers hadn't been answered.  
Served him right....he was an somewhat of an atheist anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment people. I really want to know your opinion.


End file.
